


Now and Forever

by chittaphonakgae



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chittaphonakgae/pseuds/chittaphonakgae
Summary: Yuta visits Ten in the prison and brings him his favourite meal.Or an au where Ten has been wrongfully incarcerated and Yuta visits him with Ten's favorite food to ease him of his pain.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: the eyes are the window to the soul





	Now and Forever

"Like what you're eating?" Yuta asks the man in front of him. It's been two years since Ten, the man in front of Yutal, got detained for allegedly burning alive an unnamed woman - a Jane Doe. 

"Yeah. Steak and fries never fails." Ten replies. "It's like sex, you know?" With this, he receives a snort from the silver-haired doctor. "Really! Whether it's bad, it's still sex, so it's still good."

"Oh Yongqinie, you and your weird analogies." Yuta said with a sad smile. It's been a year since Yuta finally got his medicine license. He's finally a doctor, something that both of them dreamed for each other; Yuta, a pediatrician and Ten, a Neurologist. 

"Don't call me that." Ten choked. "Not now, please." Ten says with a small hint of sadness and venom on his tone. Silence filled the painfully all-white room. Ten proceeded to enjoy his meal when the Japanese spoke again.

"You know? I always knew you'd look sexy in orange." Yuta chuckles. This earns an eyebrow raise from the other. "Even though you hate that color, I still think you look amazing in it." 

"Did they finally identify her?" Ten changed the topic. It was now Yuta's turn to raise a brow. "The Jane Doe? The one I k- burned?" Ten clarifies.

"You know you never did that. I knew you since first year of highschool and I knew that you don't have it in you to do that" Yuta raises his voice a little. It's still (and will always be) painful for him to have his fiancé wrongly incarcerated for something he didn't do.

"Just answer my question, please?" Ten asked, in a softer and painful tone. It's been two years since Ten got arrested and up to this day, he still doesn't know why. First degree murder, they charged him with. 

"N- no. Still haven't named the person yet." Yuta says, pain in his tone getting more and more evident. The neurologist just nodded and continued with his meal. 

"What do you think would it look like?" Yuta asks the younger. "The what, exactly?" Ten asked back, confused. "Our wedding, Ten." This made Ten stop eating, heart beating a million beats a minute and eyes roaming everywhere except Yuta's.

It's been half a year since their supposed wedding date. It's been half a year since the day they're supposed to be bound as one. It's been half a year since Yuta and Ten were supposed to say their vows to each other. However, luck really wasn't on their side and fate seemed to have other plans for the both of them. 

"Ten? Ten, love please look at me." Yuta says, longing and despair in his tone. "Love I'm not mad at you, okay? Please know that. I know this is not your fault, hell that crime wasn't even your fault either. Look at me, love. Look at me."

A million thoughts flooded the neurologist's mind. 'How could I do this to us?' He thought to himself. 'How could I break the second promise that I gave him - to marry him and give him a wonderful life?' 

"Ten, look at me. I'm not blaming you, okay?" Yuta continued his string of pleas just to get the other's attention. "I- I actually brought something here with me." This caught the younger's attention which finally made him to look at the older.

"What?" Ten asked. 

"I- I brought my v- vow to you." Yuta says. Ten's eyes widened and his heart panged in unspeakable pain. "I a- actually wrote these when y- you said yes to me a year ago. C- can I please say them to you, love? I just want you to know what I plan to do for the both of us in the future."

"O- okay." Ten replied. He doesn't know what to feel and how to act right at this moment. Should he just stare at Yuta while he tells him his vows? Should he close his eyes? Should he look somewhere else? Should he-

His trance was cut off when he heard the pediatrician speak.

"My dearest Yongqinie, we started out as an odd pair. We'd glare at each other in the halls, we'd throw rolls toilet paper at each other in the classroom, hell we'd even spit on each other's lunches because we "hated" each other.

But everything about that changed when you found me at the back of the school, crying my lungs out, because I found out that my favorite Japanese rock band decided to disband. I looked pathetic yet you still took care of me. You took me to my house and cuddled me to sleep. I faked sleep and faked snore just to see what you would do next and to say that I was surprised is an understatement.

You gently kissed my forehead and said the words 'Yuta, no one will ever make you cry again, I promise.' That was your first promise to me, love; and, since then, I slowly fell for you. Falling for you was quite easy actually, I think all the useless bickering in the halls masked the real you, the real beautiful you. 

Since then, I started to slowly noticed how beautiful you look, how talented you are, and how excellent you are at everything. I even noticed the smallest things about you: how you scrunch your nose when you can't understand a thing, how you stick your tongue out when you're concentrating, how your left thigh shakes when you're scared, and a million more.

Ten, you added color to my dull world. Don't laugh I know it sounds cheesy as hell and I know you don't like them but you're gonna be stuck with me so bear with it. Ten, you were, you are, and you will always be my greatest treasure. 

So this, among many other reasons, is why I, Yuta Nakamoto, choose you, Yongqin Li, to be my husband, my best friend, my better half, and my companion. In sickness, I will nurse you back to health. In health, I will encourage you on your path. In sadness, I will help you remember. In happiness, I will be there to make memories with you. In poverty, I will do all that I can to make our love rich. And in wealth, I will never let our love grow poor. I love you, Yongqinie, so much. Now and Forever."

Now and forever. Those three words are what kept them together. Those three words, first spoken by Ten, are what kept their relationship healthy and full of love. 

"I- I don't know what t- to say." Ten says, emotions all over his entirety. He wishes he could hug Yuta at this very moment. He wishes he could kiss Yuta and reassure him of anything and everything. He wishes he could make love to Yuta to show him how he fully submitted himself for the other. He wishes he could do all those and so much more.

A loud alarm shook the couple from their trance. Two police officers came in. "Mr. Li, it's time." At this, Ten felt his world finally turn upside down. "C- can I just have 5 more seconds, please?" Ten pleaded to the officers, despair and sorrow in his tone.

"Yuta, baby, thank you for making me feel loved. All these years, you never failed to make me feel like I'm the best and most precious being in the entire universe. I feel very special and really lucky to have spent all these years with you. Thank you, baby. So much." Ten blurted out. The pain in his voice is too evident now, making the young pediatrician feel excruciating pain in his chest.

The officers took Ten out of the visiting room and left Yuta alone. Alone with nothing but his memories with Ten, both the good and the bad.

It's been almost half an hour and Yuta was still staring at the wall when he heard a voice come from the speakers. 

"Prisoner #022796, Yongqin Li, charged with first degree murder for burning a Jane Doe alive, has been successfully executed."

#


End file.
